Peristaltic tubes can be exposed to compression forces that cause failure due to internal stresses and spallation. The stresses can be concentrated at the sides of the tube where the failure typically takes place. There exists a need for an improved tube adapted to resist failure due to compression.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.